1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication terminals, and more particularly to a communication terminal and a communication method used by the communication terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Some mobile communication networks adds the international code to the sender phone number when conveying messages from the sender to the recipient even when the sender and the recipient are within the same country. In replying to the message, a combination of the international code and the telephone number will be used.
However, if the international code is used when a reply message is sent, the sender may have to pay an additional fee even if the sending terminal is in the same country/district as the receiving terminal
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.